For The Love of Buddy
by buddygirl1004
Summary: Collection of one-shots about Buddy's love life. Bril, Boah, and Bami!


**MN: Welcome to the first of many long one-shot stories revolving around Buddy's love life. Note that there are no consistent chapters and it's a different theme every chapter! And Game, now do you get what I meant by how it's a story yet not a story? Every chapter is a story. Anything we need to add Emma?**

**EN: Nah, I think you have everything, Sis! We hope you like it and review! We love those. :D**

**MN: We do! It makes us happy. So make sure you review, or else! Also! Go to YouTube and find **_**Why Don't You Kiss Her by Jesse McCartney **_**your gonna need it later! Also open up another YouTube tab and find _Don't You (Forget About Me) by Simple Minds _make sure it's the Breakfast Club one.**

**EN: You've been spending too much time with Game.**

**MN: Well he **_**is**_** my boyfriend!**

**EN: True, true…OKAY! STORY TIME!**

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing: Bami<strong>

**Genre: Romance/Friendship**

**Word Count: 17, 328**

**Start Date: Tuesday, November 8, 2011- 3:40 p.m.**

**End Date: Friday, November 25, 2011- 4:00 p.m.**

**Summary:**

_**Kami is the most popular girl in school, but when she is paired up with the king of geeks, Ruburd Apollo Uno Utsukushii, to do a documentary project with. Everything about herself that she had been working so hard to cover up slowly comes out.**_

* * *

><p>The class was rowdy as it always was. Buddy sat at his desk, his nose in a book titled <strong>Ishmael: An Adventure of the Mind and Soul<strong>,**(MN: I read this book, it's one of my fave's and encourage you all to read it!)** his reading glasses rested on the bridge of his nose as he read a paragraph. He put the book down and jotted a few notes down, trying and succeeding, to concentrate and block out the noise.

His oldest sister, Morgan, was sitting next to him, her nose in a book with her glasses pushed up toward the top of her nose. Morgan was reading a book called **My Ishmael: A Sequel** and she too was jotting down notes. She looked sideways at her brother and snickered as she caught the title of the book he was reading for their AP Environmental Science class' reading assignment. Morgan, being the huge bookworm she was, had already read that book.

Buddy looked sideways at his sister; he arched a black eyebrow at her as she put on an innocent smile. "What do you want Morgan?" He asked her slowly, as a classmate let out a boisterous laugh.

"Oh nothing…" She said, smiling as she turned her attention back to her book, leaving behind a very confused Buddy. Buddy turned back to his book and continued to read:

"_Every story is based on a premise, is the_ working out _of a premise. As a writer, I'm sure you know that."_

"_Yes."_

"_You'll recognize this one: _Two children of warring families fall in love._"_

"_Right, __Romeo and Juliet__."_

"_The story being enacted in the world by the Takers also has a premise, which is embodied in the part of the story you told me today. See if you can figure out what that is."_

_I closed my eyes and pretended I was working hard, when in fact I knew I didn't stand a chance. "I'm afraid I don't see it."_

"_The story the Leavers have enacted in the world has an entirely different premise, and it would be impossible for you to discover the premise of your own story. It's a very simple notion and the most powerful. Your entire history, with all its marvels and catastrophes, is a working out of this premise."_

"_Truthfully, I can't even imagine what you're getting at."_

"Hey Buddy." Morgan said, snapping Buddy out of his reading mode. He groaned silently, why couldn't he just get a few minutes of peaceful reading time? Why did his sister have to be the biggest annoyance in the whole world? He grinded his teeth and breathed slowly through his nose and counted to ten before turning to his brunette sister.

"Yes, Morgan?" He asked her, she had turned her torso so that she was facing Buddy, her emerald eyes gleamed with mischief like they always have and Buddy couldn't help wonder what she was planning at that moment.

"Ishmael dies at the end." She said and her face broke out into a huge grin.

Buddy shouted, "MARJORIE!" which caused the class' noise to stop, and their two sisters who had their noses in books too, looked up at the long time rival siblings. Athena gave a sideways glance to Sophie, who gave a loud sigh. Buddy ignored the stares he and his sister were now receiving, "Why did you have to spoil it for me!" He asked her.

Morgan's face had become one of grimace when her full name was said but grinned at her brother's latest response. "One, don't call me Marjorie, Ruburd. And second, because it's in my job description." She retorted as the teacher, Mr. Bayzin, entered the room.

Mr. Bayzin was a tall man with brown hair that was spiked up in the front. He wore his standard Gallagher High Soccer shirt. He noticed his normally wild classroom was quiet and looked around and saw the glares the two siblings were giving each other. The teachers at GHS were used to the siblings constant bickering. He sighed as he closed the door, the two glares still intact as if they were glued to each other.

"Morgan, Buddy." At the sound of their names being called, the turned towards the teacher, who was now standing in the middle of room at the chalkboard, staring directly at the two, "Quit whatever today's bicker topic is about so we may start class." He said, looking at the two.

"Morgan spoiled a book I have to read for APES class!" Buddy defended, shooting another glare at his sister.

"You were gonna find out anyways, Ruburd." Morgan retorted as she rolled her eyes.

"Let's just behave for one class period why don't we?" The teacher suggested as the two siblings mumbled their response. "Excellent." He said, as he turned around and wrote on the chalkboard:

_**Partner Project**_

_**History of World Wars **_

_**1 week, out of class assignment**_

He turned around and looked at his students, who were already whispering and pointing to each other, claiming their partners. "Now, before you go pointing to your friends and a fight breaks out…again." He said, directing his speech and his glance over to the three blonde girls in the back.

These blonde girls were none other than the three most popular girls in the school: Kami Drilovsky, Noah Heart, and April Dickson. The three girls were closely knit together and they were practically sisters. Mr. Bayzin was referring to the time when there could only be two per group and the three had argued for a good five minutes that they should be allowed to work together. Mr. Bayzin had finally allowed them to work together, just to stop his splitting headache.

The three blondes simply smiled up at him, acting innocent, which was their best quality. "Now as I was saying," Mr. Bayzin continued, "you will be in groups of two and no more than two." He said his voice raising and looking at the girls again, whose faces had fallen. "There are no exceptions and I expect you to _ALL _deal with the final decisions on partners." He said again, as he walked over to his podium and grabbed a piece of printer paper, "These are your groups, when I am finished reading and explain the assignment, you will meet with your partner and discuss your plan on how you will fulfill the requirements of the project. Remember, creativity is always a great thing to incorporate into your project." He said before clearing his throat and announcing the groups.

"Molly Abrams," as Molly heard her name she crossed her fingers hoping to be paired with a certain brown hair, blue eye drummer, who was crossing his fingers, _praying_ that he wouldn't be paired up with Molly. Mr. Bayzin finished his sentence, "your partner is Patton Drilovsky." He finished, and Molly's face drooped and she crossed her arms, giving an icy glare at her partner, whose twin sister, Kami, was laughing at, while Hoagie let out a held breath as his band-mates, Kuki, Abby, Nigel, and Wally, were laughing.

"Hoagie," Mr. Bayzin said, Molly leaned forward in her seat, probably ready to pounce on whoever got Hoagie as a partner, "You will be with Abby," Molly shot a glare at her best friend, Aby Dittzburg, who groaned.

Hoagie spoke, "Which one? There's two." He said crossing his fingers, if he was paired up with Aby he'd have to end up doing all the work."

Mr. Bazin looked at his paper, "Oh sorry, Lincoln." He said as Hoagie breathed a sigh of relief as Abby just rolled her eyes at him and chuckled.

"April, you will be with Wendy." Mr. Bazin said as he continued reading off the name.

"Kuki and Wally."

"Nigel and Rachel."

"Fanny and Rose."

"Stephane and Lizzie."

"Lily and Mary-Lou."

"Sophie and Max."

"Athena and Billy."

"Morgan and Eva."

"Virginia and Bartie."

"Ashley and Bruce."

"Lenny and Ogie."

"David and Jack."

"Claudia and Jezebel."

"Ben and Drake."

"Noah and," Noah shot a glance at Kami who was smiling widely at the thought of being with her best friend, but it just wasn't in the cards, "Stone." Kami and Noah looked at each other, mouths open.

"Wait…" Kami said, as she thought about whom was left partner less in, "No…." She whispered as Mr. Bayzin spoke her fate.

"Kami and Buddy." Kami groaned, her head falling on the table. Buddy had already taken out a sheet of paper and began to jot down things relating to the World Wars and possible topics he could do. He, and his siblings, had actually taken the time to read the Syllabus Mr. Bayzin had on his class website and knew exactly what the project was about.

Kami was not happy, out of everyone in the class; she had to be paired up with Ruburd Apollo Utsukushii. First off, who names their kid Ruburd, not to mention he, and the rest of his siblings, were a bunch of geeky, straight A+, nerdy, Asians. Kami's head shot up, he was Asian! She could just get Buddy _to do_ the documentary by himself and she would not even have to communicate with him at all!

Mr. Bayzin began to read off the instructions, "So your assignment is to discuss the World Wars and create a movie or a paper out of it. It can be anything you want to do, anything that can put your skills to good use. It should not be strictly a report about the World Wars, instead, find something that you can relate it to." He said, as Morgan raised her hand, but Mr. Bayzin already knew what she was going to ask, and instead of calling upon her to ask her usual project question, he simply answered her, "Yes, Morgan, it can reference Harry Potter." He said which caused Morgan to break out into a huge smile. "Now, with that said, get with your partner." Mr. Bayzin said, clapping his hands as the sound of chairs scraping the floor could be heard and the footsteps of classmates.

Buddy slowly got out of his chair and walked over to Kami. "Hi." He said awkwardly as Kami just stared at him "I'm Buddy." He said, sticking his hand out, Kami blinked at him and he slowly let his hand fall back to his side.

"So I have a few ideas on what we can do for our project." Buddy said, choosing his words carefully, he was use to having scientific conversations with his siblings involving big words but he knew from prior experience that if you said too many smart words that people would think you were insulting them.

Kami nodded her head and waited for Buddy to respond, she tuned in a bit to their neighbors' conversation, which happened to be Morgan and Eva.

"I'm not doing anything related to Harry Potter." Eva snapped as she fixed her scarlet hair.

"And I'm not doing anything involving stupid nasty make-up." Morgan retorted. Kami still could not believe that the Utsukushii girls hated make-up. As far as she knew, the only things they had that was remotely close to make-up were some perfume and chap stick.

The two were silent for a while before Morgan spoke, "I have an idea on how we can combine them." She said which earned Eva's attention.

"If you can combine those two things I will be entirely surprised." She said. Morgan was about to respond when-.

"Drilovsky!" Buddy said, snaping his fingers.

She jumped a bit and looked at her partner who know had his arms crossed, "What?" she asked, annoyed.

"Did you not just hear what I said?" He asked her, his eyes narrowed at her.

"You were talking about our ideas for the project." Kami said, yawning.

"First off, they're _my_ ideas that I have come up with." Buddy defended, "And I was saying how we could use my family's green screen and I can make some programs that could play footage from the actual war and I can explain my many conspiracy theories about events." He explained again.

"Conspiracy theories? Like UFOs and JFK's assignation?" Kami asked him.

"Uh…" Buddy didn't know how to answer her. The last thing he wanted was a confused partner, especially a blonde one. "Sure, want to do that?"

Kami tapped her pencil on her chin pretending to think. It wasn't like she really cared about what they did for the project. As long as they got an A, she's happy. "Sure, but I have my rules." She told the geek.

"Okay, I…" Buddy was cut off by the bell. Before he could speak again, Kami was out the door. He frowned, grabbed his books and stormed out of the room. This is going to be the longest and worst week of his life.

* * *

><p>Mr. Bayzin walked towards the teacher lounge after his class left. Once again, he had lost. He walked into the room to see other teachers there. He looked around before finding the other teachers who he would converse with after every day.<p>

"Hey Mike." Said the Latin teacher, Mr. Runner, or how his students referred to him as Magister Cursor. Magister Cursor had brown hair, beard and a mustache and a 5 'o clock shadow. Magister Cursor resembled Homer Simpson but was a 'big, lovable bear,' as his students referred to him, which earned him the nickname of Jear Bear. Magister Cursor was a very sarcastic teacher. His classes were always known for having laughs and conversing on the strangest of topics. Though he could suck out the souls of his students and they looked forward to it every day. The people who weren't in his class would not get any of what was just said.

"Hey Jeremy." Mr. Bayzin replied, sitting next to him was the APES teacher, Mrs. Jackson. Mrs. Jackson was an old lady, around 50ish, who had an obsession with Dr. Seuss' The Lorax and telling stories about her cat and her trips in her APES class. She was a very fun teacher and the lab experiments they did usually always contained food.

Next to Mrs. Jackson was another women, she was a little younger than Mrs. Jackson. She had blonde curly hair and was very thin. She taught AP Human Geography and AP US History, her name was Mrs. Baransic.

Next to Mrs. Baransic sat Mr. Brewerson, the English teacher who taught AP English. He was a very young guy with blonde hair. He was known to be very laid back and chill with his students. Though his regular classes easily got off topic since it had the most troublemakers in them.

Next to Mr. Brewerson sat Mr. Starrei, who taught Geometry. He had brown hair and tried to make learning fun for his students.

Next to Mr. Brewerson, sat Mrs. Ward, the evil art teacher. She was old and had short blonde hair and glasses. She was very old fashioned and graded based on drawing skill, which sucked for the inartistic people who had to take Art to get the credit for the Academic Honors Diploma. **(It's true! She is based off of my Art teacher, me and a friend keep trying to AK her with my Elder Wand pen…)**

"So," Began Magister Cursor "They fought in my class." He said, as everyone nodded his or her heads. "We were doing myth notes and talking about, ironically, Artemis and Apollo. They were reading about Apollo's jealousy of Orion when he hunted with Artemis and how Apollo killed Orion. That's when they started fighting." He said.

Mr. Brewerson spoke, "They fought when I assigned an in class project."

"Well," Mrs. Ward started, "they argued for a good ten minutes in class but they stopped." She said.

Bayzin whispered to Cursor, "Probably because she silenced them with her voodoo powers." He said, causing Cursor and the teachers next to them to snicker. Mrs. Ward gave him a look but Mrs. Jackson quickly spoke, drawing attention away from them.

"They were competing to find strange names for the Cemetery Demography project I assigned." Mrs. Jackson said. Mrs. Ward turned towards Mrs. Baransic and Mrs. Jackson mouthed to the other teachers _You guys owe me!_ The teachers slowly nodded their heads in agreement.

"They were arguing about something involving Latin, and now I know what." Mrs. Baransic said.

"They were arguing before I even walked into the class." Mr. Bayzin said. "Apparently, Morgan spoiled a book Buddy was reading for an APES assignment."

"That's right," Mrs. Jackson said. "Buddy's reading the first **Ishmael** book. Morgan told me that she had already read that book and asked me if she could just read the sequel to it." She frowned, "Oh, and I talked to Liz." She said. Liz, or Mrs. Libi to her students, was the chemistry teacher. "She said they were already arguing when class started."

Everyone let out a huge sigh. Magister Cursor spoke, "Why do they fight so much anyways?" He asked as every just shrugged. "And why does guidance keep putting all four together? The Stone twins never have a class together."

Aleia(Aly) and Amelia(Amy) were fraternal twins and people still got them confused. They actually share a birthday with The Quads so the six are good friends. Aly and Amy were very sporty blonde girls. They got a long quite well but they complained that they didn't want to be in the same class as the other.

Just then, Mrs. Dove, who, ironically, was the guidance counselor for the Utsukushii kids, walked over to them, coffee in hand, and spoke, "Because, their mom tells us to make sure they have the same schedule." She said as everyone looked at her. "Some experience in Elementary school where they have to always be together or something." She added as everyone nodded his or her head. "Well, I have stuff to do." She said before walking away.

The teachers looked at each other before they all rose from their chairs and exited the room, heading back to their classrooms to grade papers.

* * *

><p>The next day, Buddy sulked into the hour he dreaded the most. The one hour he had with the most popular, the most stuck up, and richest girl in school. He hated her with a deep passion. Why? He really didn't know. They never really have talked much. "Get with your partners. You'll only have about ten minutes and then the rest you will have to do out of school." Mr. Bayzin announced as he sat down at his desk and started typing something on his computer.<p>

Sighing, Buddy walked over to Kami who was sitting alone in the corner. He chose a seat farthest but still close enough so that they could communicate. "Hey," He mumbled.

"Hey," she responded, looking up from her phone.

"I have something for you." he said.

Kami watched as Buddy went through his backpack. After taking out a lot of other crumbled paper, he found what he was looking for. "What is this?" She asked holding the pizza grease stained paper he had handed to her.

"It's a schedule."

"And… why do we need this?"

He shrugged. "I'm a very organized person."

"That explains the backpack." She giggled, but quickly stopped herself. She looked around making sure no one heard before focusing back on Buddy. "So…" she prompted, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Our first meeting is after school at my job." He explained as she looked disgustingly at the greasy paper. "Sorry, I like pizza. Do you?" He explained to her.

"Pizza is fattening." She simply stated.

"You're not fat." Buddy mumbled.

Kami gave him a hard glare. "Says you."

"It's…" Buddy was cut off by Mr. Bayzin indicating time was up. "My job, 4 'o clock."

"What's your job?"

"It's on the paper!" Buddy told her before walking back to his seat.

The blonde frowned and unfolded it starring wide eyed at the address of Buddy's afterschool job. "I knew he was smart, but this is insane…" She mumbled to herself as she looked at the address again. She looked up and saw Buddy with his nose in his book once again. Sighing, she stuffed the paper in her skirt pocket and turned her attention to the guy sitting beside her.

Flirting was one of her best talents.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Kami walked up to a huge brick building. She had never been here before and was sure she didn't want to be. Being the most popular girl in school, she would never be caught dead at a place like this, the Challenger Learning Center.<p>

"Ticket,"

"What?" She asked looking at the tall, buff, bold guy holding his hand out.

"You need a ticket to enter miss." He repeated in a bored tone like he had to do this every day.

"But…" she protested. Buddy didn't say anything about a ticket, and there wasn't one with the pizza grease stained paper he had given her.

"You don't have one?" He asked sternly. He's already been through a lot today and he did not need a little girl messing around.

"I… uh, didn't know. Buddy wanted me to meet him here." She explained.

The man smiled. "Ah! You're Kami, he really hates your guts, you know?"

Although, she felt hurt by his comment, she shrugged it off and moved on. "Can I please come in?" She asked innocently.

The man nodded, "I'll take you to Buddy." He nodded and held the door open for her. As she walked in she examined her surroundings. Pictures of planets, stars, satellites, and space ships were hanging on the walls and kids were running around and being huddled around places while people dressed in blue shirts and khaki pants were explained to them different aspects of some space project or constellations. "Right this way." The man said to her as he began to walk down a hall. Kami followed a few paces behind him.

The guy took her down many hallways before they finally reached a clear door. Kami could see Buddy standing in front of this huge cylinder machine with about 40 some kids around him on their own black beanbags. He motioned for her to stop while he walked in.

She spotted Buddy, who was wearing the same attire as the other employees. She watched as the guy waited for Buddy to do something before walking up to him. He talked to Buddy, occasionally motioning towards her. They laughed for a minute and the man retreated back to the door.

"You can go in now." He said holding the door open for her and closing it once she had passed through.

"Hey," He mumbled as she walked in.

"Can we get started?" She asked looking around not wanting to stand up the whole time.

"Oh…" Buddy said looking around before spotting an empty beanbag. "You can sit over there." He said.

"Thanks," She said sitting down, but then realized the kids were there. "Uh… Buddy, what about them?"

"I just need to go over a few more things with them first, then they'll leave and we'll have about half an hour until the next group. He said to her.

"Okay," Kami replied as Buddy turned back to the kids and began to speak.

"Okay," he stated, as a projection of some weird colorful gas appeared surrounded by stars. The gasses reminded Kami a lot about Tinker Bell, from when she was little. The image had the appearance of a human with wings and standing on stone. "Who here remembers what this nebula is called?" He asked as a few kids raised their hand. "Yes, Ginny?" He asked a girl in green.

"That's the Fairy Nebula." She said matter of factly.

"Correct." Buddy said, putting his hand inside a bucket and tossing her something, which she caught.

Buddy changed the picture to that of a bright light in the middle of space, "Who can tell me what this is?" he asked and called on a boy, "Yes, Harry?" he asked.

"That's a quasar, right." He said, sounding unsure of himself.

"Good job, Harry." Buddy said, tossing him something.

"Okay guys, last one." He said as the class whined, "I know, I know, you guys don't want to go, but you guys are doing the space project next! It's really exciting." He said, making the class cheer up a bit. "Now, what two celestial objects in the outer part our solar system orbit each other?" he asked and a boy raised his hand. "Yes, Draco?" he asked the boy.

"Isn't it Pluto and Charon?" He asked nervously as he fiddled his thumbs.

"Correct." Buddy said, tossing him something. "Now, before you go to your next station, does anyone have any questions?" he asked, one girl raised her hand. "Yes, Hermione?" he asked her.

"Is it true that Pluto was once a planet?" She asked.

"Yes, at first it was considered a dwarf planet, but it lost its planetary title. Interesting fact: Pluto was named for the Roman god of the Underworld but you may know him as his Greek name, which was Hades. Pluto isn't considered a planet of this solar system just like Hades isn't considered a god on Mount Olympus." He said, and the kids face's widened at the new information.

Just then, a woman with scarlet red hair entered and approached Buddy. She looked to be a little younger than Buddy and was a few inches shorter than him. She said something to him and he nodded his head. She then turned towards the students and smiled. "Hello everyone, my name is Beckah, you will be coming with me to your next station. And don't worry, I'm a lot more cooler than this guy over here." She said, slinging an arm around Buddy's shoulders, making the children laugh.

"Hey, don't hate what you can't date." Buddy said cheekily as Beckah pulled a mortified face and looked like she was gonna vomit as she unslung her arms from around him.

"I wouldn't want to anyways, have you seen your face lately?" She retorted.

"Hardee har har." Buddy said, rolling his eyes at her, he looked over at Kami, but she was just sitting on the beanbag, her eyes glued to her phone. "At least I don't have an obsession with Twilight." He said as the laughed.

"It could be worse, at least I'm not a Harry Potter lookalike with the knowledge to boot." She said, grinning while poking his lightning shaped scar.

"Hey!" Buddy protested while the kids laughed some more, "That's Morgan's fault, not mine." He said, "She's the one who obsessed with the series."

Beckah scoffed, "Sure…blame it on your sister." Buddy opened his mouth to reply but Beckah had turned towards the kids, "Okay guys, we have to get going! Say bye to Buddy." She said as the children shouted their goodbyes, got up from their beanbags, and followed Beckah out the door.

Kami then hearing the door shut, had put down her phone and looked up at Buddy.

Buddy went to a computer that was imbedded into the cylinder machine and Kami watched as the pictures on the wall changed to that of a cat and a moon.

Buddy walked over to her and plopped down on a beanbag next to her. There was an awkward silence "So, do you understand what we're doing?" Buddy asked after a while.

"Uh… truthfully, no," She confessed. "I'm not a stereotypic blonde. I'm just not good at the whole… what is it called?" she asked.

"Being smart?" He joked earning a harsh glare from the girl. He slightly blushed in embarrassment and looked away. "I…"

"Tell me what to do and I'll do it." She cut him off.

Buddy gulped and took yet another piece of paper out of his backpack. "This is what I think we should do it on." He handed her the paper.

"Hmm… okay, do we dress up in like different outfits and stuff? I could put some money in for that."

"You don't have too." Buddy said, "My sisters and I already have the outfits, what size are you? I'm sure you'll fit into one of my sister's things." He said and Kami turned red.

"Okay Buddy, first things first, you never, ever, ask a women what her clothing size is." She said as Buddy nodded. "And second, I will ask your sister's themselves what size they are to see if I will fit into the clothes, because as girls, we are allowed to ask each other's size." She said as Buddy nodded again. "So what made you want to work here?" she asked, she was extremely curious as to why.

"Well, I want to be rocket scientist when I graduate college. My sisters and I each got a part time job in our field. I'm pretty sure Eva was freaking out when Morgan told her to come to _her_ work place." Buddy said, giving off a laugh.

"Why? Where does Morgan work?" Kami asked Buddy, even more curious as to what else was weird with this family.

"Uh…" Buddy said, looking at her, "You sure you want to know?" he asked her.

"Yes, I'm curious." She said.

"She has a job at the morgue." Buddy said, as Kami placed a hand over her mouth. "She wants to be a forensic anthropologist after college, so she was able to start out with an internship and actually works there part-time now. Even helps the Coroner's Office with case work." He explained.

"Morgan must have a pretty strong stomach." Kami said, completely grossed out.

"She does, well, we all do." Buddy said. He looked anywhere but at her. After a few minutes of silence he spoke, "We should really start on the project." He said.

"Yea, we should." Kami agreed as Buddy took out a notebook, History textbook, and a weird looking pen. The pen was really long and was brown with huge grooves at the top. And along the cap of the pen were these weird markings that Kami had never seen before.

"Is that some type of Japanese on your pen?" She asked him. Buddy looked at her strangely then looked down at his pen and laughed.

"No, they are runes." He said and laughed. Kami just looked at him weirdly.

"What _is it_ though?" She asked again, and Buddy stopped laughing.

"It's the Elder Wand." He said like it was the most natural thing in the world like Casual Friday.

"I don't know what that is." Kami said, confused as ever. Buddy looked at her in shock, his emerald eyes wide.

"Elder Wand…you know, Harry Potter, the gift the first brother asked of death after he and his two brothers cheated death. The most powerful wand in the world? Albus Dumbledore acquired it when he defeated Grindelwald…" he said, his eyes searching hers for any sign of recognition.

"I have never watched Harry Potter so I have no idea what you are talking about." She replied.

"Really? You've never seen the movies or read the books?" he asked the popular blonde girl.

"Yeah, never got into it." She replied to the geek.

"That's like a crime in my family…well to Morgan. She's the one who got into it. She read the first book in first grade." He said.

"Wow, you guys must be really smart." She said.

"Yeah, we have a 5.0 GPA." Buddy said.

"5.0? I thought the highest was a 4.0?" Kami asked him.

"Yeah, well, were in AP courses and were taking college classes so it kinda adds up to somewhere around that…it might be higher but I don't remember." Buddy replied.

"You can take college courses at school?" Kami asked him.

"Yea, they are usually paired up with AP classes." He replied as he opened his text book and began flipping to a page. "We should really get started." He said.

* * *

><p><strong>MN: Okay that's it! Haha psyche! Here is where we thought we'd allow you all to go and take a break. Go to the bathroom, get something to eat, do whatever business you need to do! Kinda like commercials during your TV programs.<strong>

…

**This fic was made possible by your super kind reviews to buddygirl1004 and yougotburned. Thank you for your support, we now own KND! Haha, no we don't, we wish, but sadly not. Wishes don't come true!**

…

…

**MN: RUMBLEROAR IS COMING! I'm going to ride on his back! And then it's off to Mars with Draco Malfoy!**

…

…**.**

…

**EN: Now that your back! You can finish with the rest of the story… Have fun! This is going to be a long one. **

**MN: I second that….sigh…I like muffins!**

* * *

><p>After they had the half hour of working, another group of kids came in.<p>

"I have an idea," Kami said as the kids were picking out their beanbags, she grabbed the pen tht she was just using and grabbed Buddy's hand, scribbling down an address, "After your done with work and get something to eat, come over to my house so we can get this finished." She said.

"Okay, I will probably be there around seven, that okay?" he asked her.

"Yea, it's fine." She said turning around and walking to the door.

Buddy chuckled and turned to face the class, "Okay, today we will be watching a movie called Ollie and the Moon, a story about a cat that goes into space." Buddy said as the class broke out into smiles.

* * *

><p>"Hey Buddy." The man from earlier greeted his colleague and friend, who was sitting in the Challenger's Cafeteria, eating his food that he brought from home.<p>

"Hey, Maurice." Buddy responded, getting up and throwing away his trash.

The two then walked out of the cafeteria and through the hall, Buddy spoke as they approached the exit, "Can you do me a favor?" he asked him.

"Sure, as long as it's quick, I'm going out with Cree in an hour." He said as they exited the building.

"Don't worry, can you drop me off at," he started, looking at his hand then continuing, "505 Maple St.?" he asked.

"Sure, that's on the way to Cree's anyway." Maurice said.

"Thanks."

"No problemo."

* * *

><p>Buddy looked around nervously as he stood in front of the huge gate that lead up to Kami's house. Unsure of how to enter, he just stood there. Maurice had just dropped him off and had already continued onto his destination.<p>

"You may enter, Mr. Utsuk… Buddy." A computerized voice announced from a black box that was placed into decorative columns of the entrance gate.

"Uh…how?" He questioned.

"Just open the gate." The voice replied.

The boy slightly pushed the gate open and squeezed through the crack. He would be driving a car, but Morgan crashed hers into his and his other two sisters were busy with their own projects. Now, he was walking down this long, brick driveway up to this mansion. "Whoa…" He mumbled before knocking on the door.

Seconds later, an older boy with shaggy black hair that looked like an older version of Patton Drilovsky answered. "Hey, what up?" He asked leaning against the white doorframe.

"I'm here to see Kami." Buddy said nervously.

"Right, you're the Ruburd kid." He said, snapping his fingers and pointing to Buddy.

"Buddy," He corrected him. Not knowing how tough this guy was, he didn't want to risk blowing up at him.

"Okay, she's in the game room, up the stairs, down the hall, third door on the right." He told him before moving out of the way.

Buddy nodded and was about to walk in when an old lady ran into the room. "Shoes off!" She yelled. His eyes widened while he took his shoes off and handed them to the lady. "Sorry, I just waxed the floor." She told him.

"Understandable," He reassured her before looking around for the stairs. "Um… ma'am where are the stairs?"

"Right through there." She pointed through the first opening in the house.

He thanked her and walked off. It took a while before he finally spotted the stairs. It had black rails and white steps. It swirled around and disappeared into the roof. Sighing, Buddy started up the stairs and down the hall. It seemed like forever before he reached the third door on the right. Hesitating, he turned the doorknob and peaked in.

He shrugged when he noticed no one was in there and he walked in, finally seeing the blonde sitting on an orange beanbag, concentrating on the video game she was playing. He turned his video camera on and sat it on the pool table. "I didn't peg you to be a gamer." He said surprisingly. He and his sisters had played video games all the time, but seeing one of the most popular girls at Gallagher playing video games when it was known throughout the whole school that she hated them with a passion was worth being surprised at.

She quickly tossed the remote away like it was covered in hot lava and looked at him. "I'm not." She lied.

"I don't really care. I like video games myself. You don't see many girls play them." He shrugged.

Kami turned the TV off and stood up. "I didn't know you were coming today."

"It was…" He started but blushed when he noticed what she was wearing. She had on a white tank top and orange shorty shorts with pink bunny slippers. Her blond hair was tied into a messy bun. She had no makeup on, but Buddy could not help but notice she was much more prettier without it on.

"On the schedule, but I thought you had enough of me yesterday. You know since you hate my guts." She shrugged, finishing his sentence.

"I don't…" he stated, caught off guard at her sudden proclamation.

"We can work in the office room. My dad isn't in there and Leah is taking Noah and Rose to the mall." Kami told him while they walked out of the room and back down the stairs. He followed her through several more rooms before they reached a big glass door. She got a key from a little bucket sitting beside it. "My dad has all his business stuff in here. He usually doesn't let us kid in here, something about something."

"Cool," Buddy said walking in behind her and sitting in one of the big black chairs.

"What do we do first?" She asked.

"Well, we need to make a skit."

"Huh?"

Buddy sighed and took out a notebook. "A skit is what we will say."

"I know that! I meant why do we need it? Can't we just wing it?"

"Uh, unless you want to fail, no." He told her.

She huffed and crossed her arms. "Fine,"

"An ideas?"

"No,"

"Hmm…"

There was a long awkward silence before Kami finally said something. "Can I ask you a question?"

Buddy shrugged. "Shoot,"

"Can we change the schedule some?"

"Why?"

"My family is planning on going to sea world and I guess we could work while there." She explained.

"Sure, we can survey people while there too."

"Like which theory they would believe over the other one?"

The boy nodded. "Yeah, want to get started?"

"I guess."

"Okay! I will tell my parents that you will be coming along with us for our project." Kami said.

"Okay," Buddy said, "So what video game were you playing before I entered?" He asked her with a sly grin on his face.

"You're not going to let that go, are you?" She asked him defeated.

"Nope," he said, popping the 'p'. "but don't worry, I won't tell anyone." He said.

"Really? Thanks." Kami said. "I was playing Skyrim. It's the new Elder Scrolls game." She explained.

"I have other games too. We should play sometime if you think you can handle it."

"I'm free now." He grinned.

"Mortal Combat?" She questioned.

"Bring it on."

"Consider it brought." Kami giggled.

The two ran back up the stairs and played the rest of the night. Kami won a six out of the ten rounds they played before getting tired of it. "How did you get so good?" Buddy asked as she turned the TV off.

"I have three brothers, Buddy."

"Really I though Patton was your only one."

She shook her head. "Fernando is the oldest and then it's Mark and then it's Patton and I'm the youngest."

"Who answered the door?"

"Probably Fernando, did he have black hair?"

"Yeah,"

"Yeah, that's Fernando. He's dating April Dickson."

Buddy frowned. It was disappointing to any guy to know one of the hottest girls in school was taking. "He-he, so I guess I should go."

"Wait!" Kami yelled stopping him in his tracks.

"What?"

"You want to know a secret family recipe?" She asked walking up to him.

He shrugged. "Sure,"

"Alright!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him down the stairs almost tripping a few times. When they finally reached the kitchen a boy with sticky blond hair who was a little pale compared to the rest of his family was eating a bowl of cereal while playing on a PSP. "Hi, Mark!" She gave him one armed hug.

"Hey, peanut." He smiled looking up finally noticing Buddy. "Who's the boy? I thought you were dating that Melt kid."

"No, we broke up." She said, "Buddy and I are…"

"Doing a documentary for school together." Buddy finished for her.

Mark nodded. "Everything but the kitchen sink sundae?"

"You know it!" Kami grinned.

"What's that?" Buddy asked.

"We need Fernando." Mark said ignoring Buddy.

"Get Baily and Rosalinda too!" Kami yelled after him.

Buddy frowned. "What are we doing?"

"Would you just be patient?" She huffed.

Moments later, a little girl about five with shoulder length blond hair and big blue eyes ran into the hug kitchen sliding across the room with her blue fuzzy socks. "Yay!" She gleamed happily.

Kami scooped the girl up and cuddled her. "I'm excited too."

"What are we…?" Buddy tried to ask again.

"Yes, I love this!" Fernando said walking in with Mark and the old lady on his trail.

"Let's get started." Mark smiled grabbing five big bowls out of the cabinet. "Is he?"

Kami nodded and Mark grabbed another bowl sitting them done on the table.

"Can you tell me now what we are doing?" Buddy asked again.

"Everything but the ice cream sink sundaes!" Baily grinned ear to ear.

"It's when you take every sugary, gooey substance in your house and combined them all together!" Kami said just as excited as the little girl.

"Sounds… interesting." He mumbled.

"Are we just going to talk or are we going to do this?" The old woman asked impatiently.

"Get the ice cream, Rosalinda." Fernando ordered taking jars of candy out and setting them down. Rosalind nodded and left the room. "Get a bowl everyone!"

The Drilovsky family grabbed a bowl and started filling it with the candies. Kami looked at Buddy curiously. "You don't want to join in?"

"I don't eat a lot of sweets." He told her.

She shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Buddy watched as the family continued. He actually wanted to have some, but didn't want to impose. After about two minutes, He gave in to the temptation and grabbed the last bowl. He saw a smile on Kami face as she finished her sundae. "It's a masterpiece!" She chuckled.

"Yummy!" Baily said showing Kami her own masterpiece.

"Narnia while eating?" She asked Baily.

"Dawn Treader?"

Kami smiled and nodded. "Go put it on, but wipe your hands before touching the disk." The girl nodded and ran off followed by Fernando, Mark, and Rosalinda.

"I thought you didn't eat sweets." Kami chuckled pointing to the huge bowl of the sugary substances.

"I thought you didn't." He countered.

She shrugged. "I've been good the last two months. I deserve some sweets sometimes." She mumbled.

"So… Narnia?"

"What? I found the books extraordinary!" She told him.

Buddy laughed and crossed his arms. "I also didn't peg you to be the one to read."

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Ruburd." Kami gave him a harsh glare. "Just because I'm popular and a blond doesn't mean I can't read and enjoy video games." She said. "I think it's time for you to leave." She stomped out of the room towards the TV room leaving a confused Buddy.

"Don't call me Ruburd…" He mumbled taking his bowl and sitting it into the sink. He slipped his shoes on and walked out of the house. Taking out his cell phone, he called Athena to come pick him up.

* * *

><p>The black haired boy stormed into his history class five minutes early hoping to talk to Mr. Bayzin about his current problem. "I need to talk to you, sir." He said walking up to him.<p>

"I don't care what you and Morgan fought about…" he said, not looking up from his papers.

"No, no it's about my partner. Is it too late to switch?" He asked hopefully.

Mr. Bayzin sighed and looked up at him, "Sorry, but no, Buddy. It's too late. Why would you want to change? Kami is a very bright student, a little annoying yes, but smart. I thought you two would work well together." He told the boy.

"I… just," He gulped unsure of how to explain to him without sounding harsh.

"It's only for a few more days. You can handle it, I know you can." He said, giving him an encouraging smile.

Buddy sighed and walked to his usual desk. It's not like he wanted to stop being partners with her.

It's that he had to for his own good. The last thing he wanted was to get too attached to Kami Drilovsky. If he ended up liking her and then asking her out, getting brutally rejected was not on his to do list. He took out his book and began to read.

"_Of course. In fact, among the people of your culture, it was assumed that the whole of human history was _your_ history. No one had the slightest suspicion that human life extended beyond your reign."_

"_That's so."_

"_So when the people of your culture concluded that there's something fundamentally wrong with humans, what evidence were they looking at?"_

_"They were looking at evidence of their own history."_

"_Exactly. They were looking at a half of one percent of the evidence, taken from a single culture. Not a reasonable same on which to base a sweeping conclusion."_

"_No."_

"Hey, Bud, you look more down in the dumps than usual. What's up?" Morgan asked sitting in her seat next to her boyfriend, Drake.

Drake had dark brown hair that had bangs swept to the side and brown eyes. He was tall and lanky with some muscle and played the drums and guitar. Buddy never did like him much since he had been with a lot of other girls and usually boys would pretend to like his sisters just to make fun of them. But Drake had tried to convince Buddy many times that Morgan wasn't a joke, Buddy would just have to wait.

Morgan half-smiled at her brother, kissed Drake on the cheek, and then turned back to Buddy. Buddy had clenched his teeth together, why did fate hate him so much? Why couldn't he read a chapter in his book without his sister bothering him?

"So?" she prompted after having greeted her boyfriend.

"I just… wait, why do you care?" He questioned her.

"I'm your sister, Ruburd." She frowned. "It's my job to care about you."

"Don't call me that."

"Sorry, but seriously…"

"Sirius is dead!" Buddy chuckled earning a glare from his sister. "What?"

Morgan shrugged. "You're unhappy about your partner." She said bluntly.

"How did you know that? Have you been stalking me?" He joked.

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Yes, little brother, I spend countless hours of precious sleep time and watch you sleep. Not to mention, I follow you around _everywhere_."

"Creeper…" he said, causing both siblings to erupt into laughter. This drew Mr. Bayzin's attention, Buddy and Morgan were laughing! The two weren't arguing! They weren't at each other's throat! He had won! He had won! He had witnessed the impossible!

"Ah! Shove it! I was just trying to help, but never mind." She turned to Drake and started talking about Pokémon.

"YES!" Mr. Bayzin shouted, drawing the attention of the few students who had already entered the classroom.

"You okay there Mr. Bayzin?" Morgan asked her teacher worriedly while trying to hide the laughter that was coming out of her mouth, as well as those of her peers.

"Uh, yes, um…it was just my fantasy football thing." He said, while quickly going to his NFL app to check where the game stood, "Manning just scored a touchdown and he's on my team." He said, quickly, after a few seconds of scanning the plays.

"Sweet!" Buddy said excitingly, "He's on my team too!"

"I will never get your obsession with football, Buddy." Morgan said confused.

"Wait! Which Manning?" Buddy asked.

Mr. Bayzin looked at his phone "Peyton." He answered the Japanese boy, who fist pumped. He then remembered that his sister had asked him a question so he turned his attention back to her.

Buddy was about to respond when Eva came running into the room and straight to Mr. Bayzin.

"I want a new partner!" She demanded, slamming her hands down on his desk, Mr. Bayzin raised an eyebrow, an indicator for her to continue with her statement, "Morgan had me come to her job to work on it and it's just ugh." She said, shaking.

"Why, where dose Morgan work?" Mr. Bayzin asked, directing his question to the girl in question. Before anyone could respond, Buddy did.

"Morg over here works in the morgue." Buddy said laughing as Mr. Bayzin's face paled, "I've always wanted to say that." Buddy said smugly.

"Buddy's right, I even help the Coroners' office with case work." Morgan said smiling, "And yesterday we got in a skeleton and I was made head of examination since I'm learned in forensic identification, which would prove me adequate enough to perform the case. I'm even going to be allowed to carry a gun once I turn 18 and pass the stimulation at FBI headquarters." Morgan said proudly. It was fun to watch the students who were arriving during Morgan's speech since the students would walk in and get distressed looks in their eyes.

Morgan with a license to hold a gun was not something the school wanted now or in the future. And the day was drawing closer since The Quads would be turning 18 in a months' time was not something that would ease the minds of the classmates.

"That's very interesting." Mr. Bayzin said, "Have you made any progress in the case?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, I am not allowed to discuss case work with an unqualified citizen not associated with the FBI or the Jeffersonian Institute, or in a public fourm." She said in a very FBI agent type of way with her eyes darting to her classmates.

Just then, the sound of the bell went off, signaling the start of class. Mr. Bayzin snapped out of it since he was lost in his thoughts, "Okay class! Let's start today's lesson." He said cheerfully, he had won!

After class, Mr. Bayzin asked if he could speak to Morgan for a few minutes.

"I'll be right there." She called out to her sisters, Buddy had already run out of the room to catch up to Kami's retreating form

"KAMI!" He shouted, the blonde girl stopped in her tracks and turned around to see Buddy coming up to her.

"Here," he said, grabbing her hand and writing his address on it, all the while getting strange looks from his classmates. "Be there by 4, okay?" he said, Kami nodded in response before Buddy turned around and ran over to his sisters.

* * *

><p>Mr. Bayzin walked down to the teacher's lounge with a huge smile on his face. Upon entering the room he spotted the other teachers and exclaimed while walking over to them, "I WON!" He said happily.<p>

"No! HOW?" Magister Cursor asked and Mr. Bayzin explained how not only were the two not fighting, but Morgan was trying to _help_ Buddy.

"So I guess that it means you win…" Mr. Brewerson said solemnly.

"Yes it does!" He said cheerfully, "Which mean you guys get to grade my papers _AND_ you all owe me 30 bucks, so fork it over!" He said, hand outstretched as the other teachers groaned.

"How do we know you aren't lying?" Mrs. Ward asked. Her students were convinced that she was the she-devil in disguise as an art teacher. Some of her students were convinced she was the new Lord Voldemort and made it their mission to destroy her Horcruxes, whether it is an overgrown snake or a Zeffron poster, they vowed to find it and destroy it! **(MN: its true! We have made it our mission!)**

He shrugged. "There are security cameras in my room. You can go get the tape for my class an hour ago." He told her.

She nodded and stormed out of the teacher's lounge followed by the others. "Jack, I need the tape for Mr. Bayzin's room an hour ago. Go get it." She ordered the poor, old janitor.

"Okay," He unlocked the computer lab and went to a closet like thing. He opened it and took out the tape. Handing it to the witch, he couldn't help but think how she got married in the first place with a stick shoved up her arse.

Mrs. Ward snatched it out of his hand and went over to the TV. She put the VCR tape in the TV and turned it on, she as well as the other teachers glared in shock as Morgan told Buddy she was trying to help him. "Impossible…" She whispered.

"That's right, pay up!" Mr. Bayzin grinned holding out the palm of his hands. Frowning, each teacher handed him thirty dollars.

* * *

><p>Kami stood nervously outside of Buddy's house. It's not like she didn't care to go in there, but after yesterday's events and him basically calling her stupid without even knowing her. The last place she wanted to go was here with him. She had actually though about calling in sick, but then she would be in that house alone like always.<p>

The door opened and Buddy's face poked out, "You coming in?" Buddy asked from the huge door way.

"Um… yeah, I guess." She mumbled walking in.

"Take your shoes off and put these on." Buddy said, as he placed his shoes on a rug and took a pair of slippers and slid them onto his feet.

Kami looked at him weirdly but did as she was told, "Why am I wearing slippers?" she asked.

"Japanese tradition." Buddy replied.

"I see…" Kami said turning towards the rest of the house her eyes going wide.

His house was huge; bigger than her house. The walls were painted a gorgeous shade of purple with clean white borders. Pictures hung around the place. "Who are those people?" Kami asked.

"My ancestors," He pointed to the first one. "That's my Great-Great-Great-Grandfather."

"What was his name?" She was now curious about these people.

Buddy bit his lower lip,"...Ruburd," He frowned.

Kami smiled. "That's your name, huh?"

"Unfortunately…"

"I like it."

Buddy's eyes grew wide. "Really?"

She shrugged. "It's different and unique. So, what did he do?"

"Invented popsicles," He grinned.

"No way! I love popsicles!" She told him.

He couldn't help but laugh when she said that. "As do I."

"How did you know I was here?" She asked him.

Buddy faltered, he was hoping she wouldn't have noticed, he knew he had to think of something quick, he couldn't just say, 'Oh, I felt you mental presence on my driveway that's how I knew you had arrived.' No, instead he opted for the half truth, "We have censors on our driveway to alert us if someone is coming." He said.

"Oh, I see…" Kami said, awkwardly looking around the rest of his house.

"Buddy!" A little girl with long, black hair and blue eyes who was about five ran into Buddy's arms. He picked her up and twirled her around.

"Tara, what's up?" He asked setting her down.

"I…" She stopped when she spotted Kami. The little girl tugged on Buddy's pants leg and gave a big toothy smile. "Is that your _girlfriend_?" She said a little too loud and in the annoying little sister voice that I'm sure we've all heard, whether it be from home life or TV.

Kami could feel a blush form on her cheeks. "No, no, she's just a friend." Buddy quickly told Tara.

She looked at Kami and then back at Buddy. "I don't believe you. Mom, it's finally happened!" Tara yelled, running out of the room before Buddy could grab her.

Buddy went red and he quickly spoke, "I am so sorry." Kami didn't get a chance to respond since the sound of running could be heard.

Seconds later, Buddy's mom, Tara, two other little girls identical to Tara, another girl who Kami thought looked vaguely familiar, and Sophie walked in. His mom was shorter than him by about a head, and had black hair cropped to her chin. She had tears starting to form in her eyes. "Finally, the day has come! I've waited seventeen years for this." She cried.

"Mom, she…"

"It's very nice to meet you, Mrs. Utsukushii." Kami smiled at her, the two were about the same height. She gave Buddy a harsh glare that told him he owed her big time.

"Nice to meet you…" she started but drifted off.

"Kami Drilovsky," She said holding out a hand for the woman to shake, but instead was strangled into a hug.

"Well, you seem good enough for my son." She said when she pulled away.

"Uh, thanks, Mrs. Utsukushii."

"Please, call me Natsume." She told her.

Kami nodded, but before she could say anything else, Buddy grabbed her hand and started leading her out of the room. "We need to work on our project!" He yelled back at his mom. "_Alone_," he said, directing his speech to the three little girls who started giggling.

"I'll bring you two a snack." She told them before they rounded the corner.

Buddy led them to a room with a lot of different camera equipment and such. There were also a lot of different bean bags on the floor. "We can work in here. It's cleaner then my bedroom and with the sound proof walls, it's a whole lot quitter."

"Cool…" She said sitting on a blue, fuzzy beanbag chair.

"Look, Kami, I'm sorry about my mom. I'm the only boy and…"

"It's okay, Buddy." She assured him.

"You didn't have to go along with it." He continued.

"Buddy, it's fine!" Kami told him once again. "Can we get started?"

"Um, yeah," He nodded.

Minutes went by and the two just worked on the skit for the project. No one really spoke a word until Natsume brought some snacks. "Here you go kids."

"Doumo arigatou okāsan." Buddy said, taking the bowl of koala cookies.

"Dou itashimashite." Natsume responded before going to the door. She stopped and turned around. " Kanojo wa totemo utsukushii desu."

Buddy looked sideway's at Kami, he couldn't believe it…He was falling for Kami Drilovsky. Kami had an eyebrow raised at him and Natsume, Buddy turned back to his mother and replied, "E e, kanojo wa kanojo de wa arimasen"

Natsume smiled at her son, "Anata wa karera nitaishite yoi musuko o eranda" Buddy turned beat red and Natsume continued, "Yuiitsu no ketten wa, kanojo wa Nipponjin de wa nai toyuu kotodesu."

"Shikashi, otōsan wa dochira ka Nipponjin de wa nakatta, naze Kami wa Nippon no hazu?"

Natsume let out a depressed sigh, "Watashi ga shitte iru, watashi wa Buddy o itte iru. Watashi wa ikutsu ka no Nipponjin ga kazoku ni shite ikitai to omoimasu."

Buddy turned solemn, he knew he just hit a somewhat sore spot, bringing up his father like that. "Watashi wa okāsan o shitte, watashi wa otōsan o sodateru tame ni zan nendesu."

Natsume sighed, "Sono daijōbu, Buddy wa. Shukudai ni modotte." she said, Buddy nodded in response and she walked out of the door.

* * *

><p>Okay! Real quick! Tanslations!<p>

**Translations!**

**1) Thanks Mom**

**2) Your welcome; she is really beautiful. **

**3) Yea, she is isn't she?**

**4) You picked them good, son.; the only down side is that she is not Japanese **

**5) But dad wasn't Japanese so why should Kami be Japanese?**

**6) I know, I am just saying Buddy. I would like some Japanese to continue in the family.**

**7) I know mom, I'm sorry for bringing up dad.**

**8) It's okay, Buddy. Go back to your homework.**

Back to the story, oh this is the 9,178 word mark!

* * *

><p>"What was that all about?" Kami asked as she picked up a koala bear, "AWWW! It's so cute! I don't want to eat it now…" she said as Buddy chuckled.<p>

"Nothing, just mom being mom." He answered putting his head in his hands.

After a few minutes the two went back to work.

10 minutes later, there was a knock on the window. Kami and Buddy turned to see Morgan's upper torso waving to Buddy.

"How…" Kami started before Buddy rose out of his beanbag and towards the window, unlatching it.

"Can you hand me mine, Athena, and Sophie's 3DS?" She asked. Buddy sighed and walked towards a table.

Morgan looked over at Kami, "Hello 'dere Kami! Nice weather up here, eh wot." She said in a very convincing fake English accent.

"Yea..I guess..how are you-" she started but was cut off by Buddy bringing Morgan three 3DS.

But before Buddy could give them to her, he stopped, "You're not going to do what I think you're going to do, are you?" he asked.

Morgan smirked, "Let me read your mind." She said, pausing, "Yes, yes I am." She said and Buddy groaned.

"Don't you remember what happened last time we did this?" Buddy asked, crossing his arms.

"Yea, and it was EPIC!" Morgan said, fist pumping the air then taking the 3DS' from Buddy. "Well, gotta go!" Morgan said, and began floating towards the ground.

"OH!" She exclaimed and shot back up, "I lost the game." She said and dropped back to the ground.

"MARJORIE!" Buddy shouted angrily as his sister landed on the ground.

He then remembered that Kami was in the room and he slowly turned around to face her.

"How did Morgan get all the way up here?" She inquired, arms crossed.

"Uh…" Buddy stammered, the last thing he wanted was for to know about his psychic powers, "Rocket boots we made." He said, he had no clue what caused him to say rocket boots and he desperately hoped Kami wouldn't inquire more about it. "Prototype we're working on." He added in.

Kami nodded her head, still slightly confused. "What happened last time?" She asked, "To whatever it was that Morgan wanted to do." She asked. Buddy sighed, man, this girl was nosy!

"Just an experiment that we did last year that went wrong, Morgan never likes to admit defeat so she's been experimenting by herself to try to get it right." Buddy explained in the most vague way possible.

"So why did she need the 3DS'?" she asked again.

Buddy gave her a pointed look, "Part of the experiment process we used." He replied, walking back to his beanbag and plopping down on it, "We should really finish this up." He said, and Kami nodded in compliance.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for dinner, Natsume." Kami said to Natsume as she placed her chopsticks on her plate. Natsume had offered her a fork, but Kami knew how to use chopsticks…well, sort of. Nevertheless, she got the hang of it in the end!<p>

"You're welcome Kami." She replied smiling at her and then at her son, "So how long have you two been dating?" She asked.

Buddy looked at Kami and smiled, "Yes Kami, how long _have_ we been dating?" He asked making Kami go red. Natsume didn't notice Buddy's attempt to fluster her.

"A few days." She replied.

"Well, that wonderful," She said, looking out the window, "Buddy, be a gentleman and drive Kami home." She demanded.

"Yes mom." Buddy said, as Kami rose from her chair.

"Thank you again." She said to Natsume as she and Buddy walked out into the warm September night.

The two piled into Buddy's car, which was a yellow Ford Camaro with black racing stripes. Hanging from the mirror was a bumblebee and yellow fuzzy dice.

"Transformers nerd." Kami mumbled under her breath. Buddy gave her a sideway's glance.

"I heard that." Buddy said as they pulled out of the driveway.

"So don't deny it." Kami countered, giving him a smug smile.

"I'm not." Buddy said. "But yes, I am a Transformers nerd." He said making Kami roll her eyes at him.

"You, Ruburd Utsukushii, are the biggest nerd I have ever met." She giggled.

Normally, he would have gone off if someone called him Ruburd, but something kept him calm. Was it because she was a girl? Was the way she said it? Or was it because every time he hears her voice, he falls deeper and deeper for her? "You're more of a nerd then me."

"Oh yeah? How?"

"Hmm… You are a master at video games. You eat everything but the sink sundaes. You can burb on command."

"Do not!"

"Oh right that's me," He smiled and took a sip of his drink keeping one hand on the wheel.

"Both hands on the wheel," She teased.

"I'm about to burb." Buddy told her.

She shook her head. "No you aren't."

"Yeah, I a-"A huge burb escaped the boy's mouth before he could finish. "See,"

"That was pitiful." She mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"That was pitiful." Kami repeated louder.

"Is that a challenge?" He coked an eyebrow.

She grinned. "Bring it, Ruburd."

"Consider it brought, Kami."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Buddy drove up to the Drilovsky house. It was true. His house was way bigger, but hers was new. He got out and walked up to the door. "You need to leave." An old man who Buddy assumed was Mr. Drilovsky.<p>

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. We aren't going to make it to SeaWorld today." He told Buddy.

"So, we're going to work on it here?" Buddy asked confused at Mr. Drilovsky's weird behavior.

"Today's not a good idea."

"Our project is due Monday though!" Buddy protested. There was no way that he was going to fail this project! It would ruin his chances on getting into any college!

"Today is not good, boy." The man continued.

Buddy's mind went to the worst. Is something wrong with Kami? Is she hurt? "Um, sir, could I talk to Kami for just a minute?"

"I don't…"

"Please." Buddy said, trying to put as much emotion in his voice as possible, he didn't like using his psychic powers to manipulate people but he was prepared to do so if this man wouldn't let him see Kami.

Sighing, Mr. Drilovksy let him in. "She's in her room."

Buddy nodded and ran up the stairs and to her room. Knocking first, he slowly entered the room. "Kami…?"

"Go away, Utsukushii." She hissed making him back up a little.

"What's wrong?" He asked stepping forward.

"For a smart pants, you're a real idiot." She mumbled.

Buddy looked at her. She was a mess. Her hair was every which way and her mascara was running. "Kami,"

"You don't get it do you?" She looked up at him.

His heart broke when he looked into her sorrow filled eyes. Not being able to talk, he sat down on her bed and wrapped her into a hug. "I said go away." she whispered, but not trying to push him away.

"What happened?"

"I…" She snuggled in closer to him and buried her face in his chest, "got into this really big fight with my dad." She finished.

"About what?" he asked her, he felt Kami sniffle before replying.

"You…" She squirmed out of his grasp and walked to the other side of the room. "Your family,"

He stood up and walked over to her. "What about my family?"

"Buddy," Kami turned to him. "They're great."

"Then why…?"

"It reminded me of how close my family was before my mom died and dad married Leah." She explained.

"Oh…"

"When I was talking to him about how great my day was in the little time we have to talk, I started talking about how he was never home. How he spent more time buying stuff for his new wife instead of with me. How I missed my mom. I even talked to him about how much I missed him." She cried throwing herself in Buddy's arms. "It's like he's dead to me; like I've lost another parent. Yesterday, with your family, I felt at home and welcomed. I told him that."

Buddy stood there in shock. He didn't know how to respond. How could he? She was freaking crying and with little experience, Buddy had no idea what to do. He didn't want to do anything that would give her the wrong impression. She already thinks he hates her gut because truthfully, because before he got to know her, he did.

"I…" She looked into his emerald eyes and smiled. "Need a friend…can I…?"

"Of course," He reassured her. "Let me call my mom." He didn't want to let her go, but his phone was in his pocket and if he tried to reach for it the way they were now, disastrous thing could happen.

"Thanks," The girl smiled releasing him from the hug.

"No problem," He said before dialing his mom's number. Seconds later she picked up. Their conversation was brief and in Japanese making Kami unable to know what they were saying. "Thanks, mom, love you too." He said hanging up the phone.

"You can stay until Monday. I'll wait downstairs for you." He gave her a quick hug before leaving.

* * *

><p>Mrs. Utsukushii paced back and forth in front of the door waiting for her child and his girlfriend. He had called and explained the necessity to her and she had given her permission to stay in one of the guest bedrooms until Monday. She loved helping people in need, but being a mother come first. She will watch this girl like a hawk and make sure Kami wasn't a bad influence for her little Ruburd. "Mom,"<p>

She stopped and pulled Kami into a backbreaking hug. "Are you okay, sweetie?"

"I'm fine, Natsume." She assured the old, Japanese woman.

"Buddy, show her to the guest room. Hanarete anata no heya kara ichiban tōi heya."

He laughed. "No problem, mom." He picked her bags up and carried them upstairs.

"Lunch will be ready shortly!" She called walking back into the kitchen. Although, she was disappointed in Kami not being Japanese, it made up in being able to talk to her son secretly.

"Wow…" Kami beamed as she looked at the guest room she was in. It was far bigger than her room and much cozier looking. The walls were painted a bright yellow and the windows had floor length curtains. "This is the guest bedroom?"

"One of them," He shrugged. "My mom likes to have the best for the guest."

"She's an amazing woman." She told the black haired boy.

"I know. Um… would you like to work on the project? Its due Monday and we are almost finished. If we get it done today, we don't have to worry tomorrow."

"Good idea. I could also use a break from… you know."

He nodded. "I'll let you get settled and meet me in the kitchen in ten minutes. Lunch should be ready anyways."

"Okay Pokay!" She giggled.

"Really?"

"What?"

"Okay Pokay…?"

She shrugged. "You have your weird, out of it sayings and I have mine."

"Ha-ha, alright,"

* * *

><p>"Mom, don't give her a hard time." Buddy said coming into the kitchen where his mom was cooking hamburger helper for lunch.<p>

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

He crossed his arms. "Mom that 'the farthest room away from your room' bit is what's up."

"Oh right, I'm just looking out for you. You know how those skinny, big breasted, blondes are." The Japanese woman shrugged.

"She doesn't have big breasts!" He blurted out before he could stop himself.

She looked at him curiously. "Ruburd, do you have something to tell me?"

"I…uh…" His face started getting red. "Uh…"

"It's okay, son." She laughed. "It's normal for boys to look at a girls chesg, but she had her shirt on, correct?"

"Yes, mom! You know I wouldn't do that." He protested.

Natsume smiled and kissed his cheek. "Good, boy,"

"Mom, where do you want these?" An older looking girl asked.

"Julia, what are you doing back from collage?" Buddy asked. He hasn't seen his older twin sisters since they left for collage four year ago. It's not like they didn't want to see the family, but what they are majoring in is keeping them pretty busy. "Is Carroll with you?" He asked referring to the blonde's twin sister.

"Of course, who else would have driven me this far?" She teased her little brother. Julia doesn't have her driver's license because she never managed to past the test.

"On the counter, sweetie," Natsume directed her daughter before they finished talking. "I'll put them up shortly, but for now, Buddy has something to tell you."

"Mom…"

"Ruburd, tell your sister the good news." His mother ordered sternly.

"I'm sure Kami doesn't want me to tell anyone without her."

"Kami?" Julia questioned. Buddy has mentioned Kami over long Skype calls, but it was always in a negative way. Her seventeen year old brother hated that girl.

"When will she be down?" Natsume asked.

Buddy shrugged and was about to answer when Kami walked through the door. "Sorry it took longer than ten minutes, I got lost."

"Kami," Buddy grabbed her hand and kissed her cheek. She was about to pull away, but then realized the people surrounding her.

"Buddy,"

"These are my older sisters, Julia and Carroll." He pointed to the two identical blonds in the back. "The one with the bag in her hands is Carroll." He whispered in her ear.

"Kami Drilovsky, correct?" Carroll asked.

"Yes,"

She looked at Buddy curiously and then to her twin sister who shrugged. "It's nice to meet you."

"Like wise." Kami smiled. The three girls talked for a while and Buddy was glad she was getting along with everyone in his family. The only people who didn't know her like he knew her were Morgan, Athena, and Sophie who still thinks she is a cold hearted, piece of white trash. Of course, He was worse than them all. He hated her being, her very existence. Harsh, huh?

When they first meet in middle school, he instantly pegged her as the snobby, girly-girl which at school, she acted like. "We're taking Kami to go shopping." Julia announced bringing Buddy out of his thoughts.

"That's cool, right? We can work on our project tomorrow. Like you said, it's almost done." Kami said practically pleading.

"You know what. We shot all the film and I can just put it together alone."

"Really? I can stay."

Buddy shook his head. "It is okay, Kami." He assured her.

"Thanks!" he gave him a hug before leaving.

* * *

><p>Up in The Quads computer rom, Buddy was working away trying to get the project done before she got back. He wanted to make sure he kept his word, but his mind was plagued with Kami. He thought about her laugh, her smile, her silly made-up words, the funny way she poured cereal with the milk first. He didn't want to think about her that way.<p>

Before, Buddy never even wanted to speak to her; to ever say her name. He didn't want to see her happy or laughing. He didn't care, but now. This past week was amazing. At first she started out just like he thought she would be. He was mean, bossy, annoying, and dumb. But when the week progressed, she became fun, caring, smart, and drop dead gorgeous to the male Utsukushii.

He opened his laptop and started playing the videos of the fun Kami. The one everyone should get to know. They should know that she wears contacts. She can beat anyone in a video game match. She eats huge sundaes with her closest family. Her favorite color is orange and band is 3 Doors Down. How she slides across the floor in her socks and she is a total geek for power rangers. She will burb in front of you and not show any remorse. Things Buddy loved about her, the way he loved her.

It's only been a week and Kami has him wrapped around her finger. He would do anything for her. If she was falling off a cliff, he would be jumping after her. If she was crying her eyes out because her boyfriend broke her heart, he would hold her until she wanted him to leave. If she wanted a freaking neck massage, Buddy would give it to her.

It's weird feeling this way after just one short week, but you can't choose who you fell for and for him, it just happened to be the most amazing, smartest (to him anyways), beautiful girl he has ever meet. He only wished other people could see the real Kami. "Huh," He noticed her was still going through the real Kami videos.

"Buddy, can Billy and I borrow your laptop? Morgan has almost every computer in this house set up in the lab." Athena asked walking into the room. "Wow, you must love her, huh?" She motioned to the videos.

"I… uh," He stuttered. Knowing how much his sisters disliked the Drilovsky girl, he didn't know how to answer.

"I see the way you stare at her in class the past week. The way you look lost in her eyes when she's talking to you." Athena said rolling her eyes. "Bud, I know I don't like her."

"You don't know anything about her!" He snapped. "She is the most amazing person in the world and you judge her about her scale on the high school food chain! You say you're not the person who judges people, but look at what you did to Kami!"

Athena was thrown back by his words. She knew he was right and completely working out of hidden love, but the word still hurt. "Buddy,"

"You don't get it, Athena! I love her. I love her more than anything else in the world, but all that doesn't matter if my sisters can't get along with her!" He yelled. "Here," He handed her a disk. "Watch this and then tell me what you think about Kami."

She shook her head and handed it back. "I trust your judgment, little brother, but give that to Morgan and Sophie. I'm sure they would like to watch it."

"Okay," He said cooling down. "I'm sorry I snapped at you."

Athena nodded and gave him a hug. "You're under a lot of stress. I'm glad you admitted your feelings for her, but it's useless if you don't tell her." He whispered before leaving Buddy alone and even more confused.

"Girls…" He mumbled sitting back down and getting to work on the project.

Sunday came and flew by. Kami had spent the whole day with her dad and was now packing to go back home. He had called Kami late Saturday night worried sick about her. Buddy didn't want her to leave. Especially now that he had finally let out that he loved her. Not that she would ever find out.

He stayed home on Sunday and thought about how or if he was going to tell her. Athena had tried to convince him to by telling him life is short and you don't know if anyone as good for you as Kami Drilovsky will ever come around again. It didn't work though. The only thing he thought about was her rejecting him and laughing in his face. Of course, He knew the second one wasn't going to happen.

Morgan even tried to help. Like Athena suggested, he showed her the video and it changed her mind completely. She now greatly approved of Kami saying stuff like 'she's your perfect match' or 'can I be matron of honor at your wedding'.

"Why would you think you'll be married before me?" He asked.

"Because Drake and I are more in love than anyone else in the world," She answered him.

He gagged. "Yeah, right!"

Morgan's eyes narrowed, and before Buddy could react, her hand came flying across his cheek, leaving behind a red hand mark and a very bad burn. "You're a hypocrite." Morgan yelled at him as he cupped his face.

"How?" he questioned as he focused his powers to the burn on his cheek, willing the skin to heal.

"You don't like Drake, but you don't even know him. You're going by his stereotype and you were all on my case when I was going by Kami's."

"Right…" Buddy said, looking down.

She smirked in victory. "Now, this is how you're going to tell you how you will get her back."

"How?" He asked, looking up at his sister.

"You will swap the real project with the one you made of Kami, but you need to go back and change it."

"Why?"

"It has to say 'I love you' at the end." She rolled her eyes at her brother's stupidity.

"Okay, wait! I can't do that! She doesn't want people finding out all that stuff about her. It took her a week with being around me for a long time each day for me to figure it out." He shook his head. "I can't do betray her trust like that."

"Okay, okay, just go to sleep. I'll think of something tomorrow at school." Morgan mumbled leaving Buddy alone.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the boy was distance. He didn't talk to anyone or responded to their questions. He was too busy thinking about what his mind was plagued with all day and night yesterday. By time the class he has been looking forward to all day, he made a high B on a science quiz that startled the class and Mrs. Libi, he tripped on air, and got gum stuck to the bottom of his shoe.<p>

But he didn't care. He just wanted to get this dang project done with so he would not have to hang out with Kami any longer. Last night, he decided, it was best that he dropped all contact with her. He didn't want his heart shattered into a million pieces by her rejection because he has come to the conclusion that a girl as amazing as Kami would not like a dorky guy like him.

**Okay! Play _Why Don't You Kiss Her_ now!**

"Buddy and Kami, your project please," Mr. Bayzin called giving the two a nice smile. "I see you made it through the week." He whispered as Buddy passed him.

"Ha-ha yeah," He laughed nervously hoping Kami didn't hear him.

"Anyways, please begin." He took out a notebook and a pen.

"We made a video talking about the world wars." Kami told the class. "Put it in, Buddy." She ordered moving out of the way of the TV.

Sighing, he grabbed the disk, put it in and turned it on.

But instead of their video, they got Buddy's.

"_WATCH OUT!" The Kami in the video yelled, she was sliding down the hall in a pair of fluffy socks heading straight towards Buddy where the two collided._

"_OW!" Buddy yelled as the two toppled to the floor and broke out into hysterics._

"Ruburd… what is that?" Kami yelled. Hatred filled her eyes followed by tears when she heard the class laughing. She looked around once more before running out of the room and out the The tears stung her face when she went out into the warm, September air.

"KAMI!" Buddy shouted, running after his crush. He saw her run out of the school and he followed, putting ever ounce of his strength into his legs to propel him faster to the door.

He ran out of the doors and saw Kami sitting on the sidewalk, crying. "Kami, I.." he started, walking closer to her.

"Shove it, Ruburd. I'm the one stupid enough to… never mind. Just go away." She whispered harshly.

"That video wasn't supposed to be played." Buddy tried to tell her.

She spun around. You could see the sorrow/hatred in her emerald eyes. "I've worked all through Middle and High School to hide who I am. I built wall to protect me from getting hurt again… and the one time I think it's safe to come out from behind them, you do something like this." She frowned. "I hate you, Utsukushii."

Buddy could feel his heart break into a million tiny pieces as he watched her get up and walk away. Her last words hurt…a lot. He didn't know what to say or what to do. Is he just going to let her walk away? No, he wasn't.

"_Life is short and you don't know if anyone as good for you as Kami Drilovsky will ever come around again. Take a chance!" _

Athena's words kept replaying in his head as she walked away. Life is short and it's up to big risks that keep this world going. If he didn't say anything now, the girl who he has fallen for will be out of his life for good, but isn't that what he wanted? "Well, I LOVE YOU!" He screamed at her.

She stopped dead in her tracks, but didn't turn around or say anything. "I made that video because I was bored and the only thing that makes me truly happy is when I'm around you. Yes, I hated your whole existence. I hated everything about you." He continued hoping to get at least a peep out of her, but nothing. He took a few more steps closer to the girl. "I love you. I love your smile, your laugh, the way your nose scrunches up when you are mad, you are a master at video games and you are not afraid to challenge anyone to a burping contest. I love when you're happy. You fit in perfectly with my family. Kami…" he said, he was a few paces behind her now, having ran out of things to say to her.

"Really?" She whispered so low Buddy barely could make but what she said.

"I know. It's ridiculous and that you don't care about me the same way. I mean I'm a geek and your Miss Queen Bee."

"You're an idiot." She said, a hint of laughter in her voice as she turned around with tears in her eyes.

"W-what?" He felt hurt once again. He knew this would happen. Why couldn't he just keep his mouth shout?

"You're an idiot for thinking that. You're pretty amazing, Ruburd Utsukushii. Your name, for starters is awesome and I wish you would go by it. You aren't afraid to be you. You will stand up for yourself and never let anyone get the best of you. My god, is your family great. I feel right at home with those people." She smiled and walked up closer to him. "I think I love you too."

"You think?" He chuckled, pulling her into a long kiss. Buddy felt like he has been waiting for that his whole life. He never wanted to let go of her. Kami wrapped her arms around his neck as Buddy put a hand on the back of her hand and the other on the small of her back.

When they finally parted, Kami spoke. "I mean. We have to take things slow." She teased. "We already jumped a few steps in telling your parents."

"Oh, right, ha-ha. So what do you say? We head back to class and finish our project presentation?"

She grabbed his hand. "Of course, but if you didn't switch the disks… then who did?"

"MARJORIE!" He shouted.

"You called little brother?" Morgan said, the two love birds looked up to see Morgan a couple of yards away from them, holding a camera that was aimed right at the two.

"Did you do what I think you did?" Buddy asked her, eyebrows raised.

"Let me read your mind." Morgan said, walking closer to them, "Yes, yes I did!" She said proudly. She turned towards Kami, "Welcome to the family, just so you know, it's pretty messed up. Though Drake thinks it's really cool." She added.

"You told Drake about our seishin to hi no chikara? He said nervously.

* * *

><p><strong>Translation:<strong>

**Psychic and fire powers?**

* * *

><p>"Yea, and you should tell Kami, too. See what she thinks." Morgan said, smiling at the confused Kami.<p>

"Tell me what?" Kami asked.

"Or, you could always _show_ Kami." Morgan grinned.

Buddy smiled and nodded, "You want to know how Morgan was at the window?" He asked his girlfriend.

"You said it was rocket boots." Kami said, getting more confused by the minute.

"I lied, here, grab on to me." He said, Kami looked at him weirdly but wrapped her arms around his neck.

After a while, Buddy spoke, "Do you trust me?" he asked her.

"Yea, why?" She asked, looking into his eyes.

"Then look down." He whispered.

Kami looked at him confusedly but peered over her arms and saw that they were no longer on the ground, but floating in the air.

"H-how is this possible?" She asked him as they descended back to the ground.

"A gift Morgan, Athena, Sophie, and I were born with, psychic and fire." He said as they landed on the ground.

"I love you Ruburd." Kami said.

"And I love you Kami." Buddy responded, taking her chin in his hand and pulling her in for another kiss.

_**THE END!**_

* * *

><p><strong>EN: OML… wow… uh… that was long. I hope you all enjoyed it! Oh and don't hold your breath for another one anytime soon…this took all of November to do. Lol and some late night working! Anything you want to add, sis?<strong>

**MN: NOPE! NOW ROLL THE END CREDITS AND THE BLOOPERS! Now play _Don't You_**

* * *

><p>The Quads were dressed in black as they slowly entered Mrs. Ward's room, only to see a Zeffron poster.<p>

"No…she has one." Morgan said, laughing.

"SHHH!" Buddy said as they slowly approached it. "We have to destroy it…It's her last one." He said as his siblings nodded. The four siblings focused their powers on the Zeffron poster and it was engulfed into flames.

Somewhere far away, Mrs. Ward and Voldemort were conversing.

"Are you sure the Zeffron poster is hidden well?" The Dark Lord asked his daughter.

"Yes father, I have placed it in my classroom in my private office." She told him.

"Good…well I am off to kill Harry Potter…again." And with that, Voldemort turned aparted to the Forbidden Forest as Harry Potter walked through the clearing.

"Ah, Harry Potter, come to die?" He spoke.

* * *

><p>"Buddy!" Kami shouted as Buddy ran up from behind her, sweeping her into his arms and taking off. "LET ME GO!" She shouted, all the while laughing.<p>

"Okay!" Buddy shouted letting her go.

"AH!" She shouted as Buddy grabbed her. "DON'T EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!" she shouted as Buddy captured her lips with his own, Kami wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I hate you." She said when they pulled away.

"No you don't" Buddy whispered into her ear, capturing her lips again.

* * *

><p><strong>BLOOPERS TIME!<strong>

* * *

><p>Buddy walks over to the TV with the disc in hand and trips over a desk.<p>

"MARJORIE! THAT WAS NOT THERE TWO SECONDS AGO!" he screamed at his sister who was laughing with the rest of his friends.

* * *

><p>"Can I see Kami?" Buddy asked.<p>

"No," The man said, "I don't trust you alone with my daughter."

"CUT!" The two female directors yelled as everyone on and off set broke out into laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>MN: Thats all we have time for today! i have to leave so i am rushing to finish this! So review please!<strong>

**EN: Like I said. don't count on an update every other day. It took us forever to get this done! Yay! Review please :D**


End file.
